Misc Lore
Climate All of Boi'cer is frequently ravaged by powerful highstorms, massive hurricanes travelling from east to west. These storms come frequently and, though they do not appear to follow a simple pattern, stormwardens are able to accurately predict their schedule through complex mathematics. There is atleast one Highstorm every year, meaning that loose soil is a rare commodity. The rainwater in highstorms is laced with a sort of slurry called crem, which acts as a powerful fertiliser. When crem dries, it hardens into rock. Since the highstorms always sweep from east to west, crem builds up on the eastern side of anything that stays still and isn't regularly cleaned. Ecology A vast majority of Boi'cerean ecology has adapted to highstorms. Multiple species of both flora and fauna have developed shells to protect themselves from extreme weather, withdrawing into them whenever any danger approaches. Several species are noted as having body parts made of stone, such as the shell of chulls or hooves of Ryshadiums The largest family of plants on Boi'cer are the rockbuds. They are characterised by having a thick outer shell from which they take their name, and tendrils, which retract into the shell upon detecting danger. One of the largest crustacean family are cremlings, a group of tiny, multi-legged scavengers preying mostly on deceased animals, although they will also feed on uncovered plants after highstorms. Cremlings come in variety of colours, with different features, numbers of legs, and behaviours. (sub-species can use any of the following Stat Blocks: bat, cat, crab, frog, lizard, rat, spider, or weasel.) Other than the cremlings, Boi'cer also features a number of larger crustaceans. This group includes predatory species, such as the Whitespine (using the Dire Wolf Stat Block), and herbivores like the Axehind (Using the Deer Stat Block), The larger family of crustaceans on Boi'cer are known as Greatshells, massive crustaceans with thick legs with large claws and a stone-like shell. This includes the smaller, domesticated herbivore variant known as chulls, which are generally docile and easier to train. Since their shells can be carved without harming the animal, some people sand flat places on top of a chull to ride and many carts are hooked to fittings drilled directly into their shells. Ryshadium are a subspecies of horse on Boi'cer. They are genetically distinct from other horses, though they are still capable of mating with them. They posses a certain level of sentience, and are significantly stronger and faster than traditional warhorses. Spren Spren are wandering spirits, generally personifications of certain cognitive ideals and concepts. Two main groups of common spren can be recognised. The nature spren correspond to various natural phenomena, such as windspren or flamespren, which appear in the presence of wind and fire respectively. Emotion spren are attracted to emotions, such as fearspren appearing when one is afraid or gloryspren for people who feel intense pride. However, a natural phenomenon or an emotion will not always necessarily summon a spren, and physical interaction with a Spren will typically cause it to fly away or disappear. Depending on the nature of the Spren, they can vary between celestial, fey, or fiend. In addition to these, there is a number of rare, ancient spren who are far more powerful. These spren often act as a kind of Patron to Clerics.